The Hive
The Hive are an impossibly ancient race that battled humanity at the end of their Golden Age. They most prominently reside on the Moon, where they have burrowed deep within its lifeless core, carving out a kingdom for themselves. They have been silent and buried among many dark and terrible secrets, staying there for centuries while growing stronger. They serve as a reminder of the tremendous power that brought forth the Collapse. They serve as the main antagonists of Destiny: The Taken King. The Hive are one of the main enemies of the videogame Destiny. They are the oldest and mainly inhabit the Moon through underground catacombs, most notably the gigantic chasm in the Moon affectionately named, "The Hellmouth". They also inhabit Old Russia, Titan and the Ice Caps of Mars. The Hive are willing to do anything to satisfy their worms (which they share a symbiotic relationship with). Compared to the other hostile alien races the Hive are the worst out of all of them having a direct connection to the Darkness and preforming atrocious acts on their enemies. They exist only to purge all Light within the universe so that Darkness may overtake everything. History Origin The Hive had various encounters with Humanity, all starting and ending in violence as reasoning is not an option to the Hive. They seek to destroy us, plain and simple. The Collapse/The End of the Golden Age At some point in the near end of the Golden Age the Hive attacked Humanity's colonies at the Moon. The colonies were caught off guard killing anyone in their wake with ease. This happened with several other attacks on human controlled planets ultimately resulting in the sacrifice of The Traveler (A God to Humanity) and the countless deaths of millions with the Hive playing a large part of that. The Great Disaster After the most saddening event that would of come to humanity many Guardians would set up strategic points and take up arms to reclaim the Moon from the space zombies that plagued it for generations, most of which never returned. One of the most infamous is The Great Disaster. This event was started when the Guardians decided to take on the Hive as a direct attack on the necropolises with hundreds of Guardians mowing down every cultist they could find. It was going well, until they met Crota The Light Eater, the Hive Prince commanding the brood on the moon. When they met him with his dark blade he killed any Guardian who dared to even attack him, with it being the darkest edge revival proved impossible, corpses of the greatest Guardian army ever assembled lied there forever, with only one survivor, Eriana -3, leaving that fateful day. Following the Great Disaster The Guardians discontinued any further action on the Moon and any Guardian who wished to act there would receive no help by any means. Nevertheless some continued to research the growing threat of the Hive and Crota but to no avail. It is there that the individuals who seek to learn about Crota (Eris Morn and Eriana -3) sought to do this at all costs, turning to a fanatical Warlock named Toland, it is there there would be another attack on the Hive's presence on the Moon. Category:Fanatics Category:Aliens Category:Necromancers Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Dark Priests Category:Immortals Category:Liches Category:Mummies Category:Noncorporeal Category:Cults Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Dark Knights Category:Parasite Category:Stalkers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Hostile Species Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams